The Waking Dead
|season = 2 |number = 21 |epnumber = 43 |prodcode = 221 |image = 221-Lilly O'Hara Waking Dead.gif |airdate = May 14, 2013 |viewers = 5.36 millionTuesday Final Ratings: 'The Voice' & 'NCIS' Adjusted Up; No Adjustment for 'Grimm' or 'New Girl' |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Steven DePaul |co-stars = Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech Jenny McShane as Lilly O'Hara Timothy Whitcomb as Al Luke King as Lucas Michael Agostini as Carter Kamyar Jahan as Miguel Jean-Luc Boucherot as Yanko Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |before = |2013 = X }} " }}" is the twenty-first episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the forty-third episode overall. It first aired on May 14, 2013 on NBC. Press Release ZOMBIES DESCEND ON PORTLAND – JAMES FRAIN AND SHOHREH AGHDASHLOO GUEST STAR --Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) discover a new kind of strange when they investigate suspects being found dead - for the second time. In Europe, Adalind (Claire Coffee) finds herself in the middle of a feud between Frau Pech and Stefania (guest star Shohreh Aghdashloo) while working over the details of her pending transaction. Meanwhile, determined to remember every last detail to get things started once more, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) insists Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) share with her Nick's darkest secret - the world of Grimms and Wesen. Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Eric Renard and Adalind walk into a room, alone. As they are preparing to get intimate, an urgent call from the King, Eric's father, interrupts them. While Eric is answering his father, Adalind eavesdrops on his call. The King informs Eric he must travel to Portland to meet with Baron Samedi immediately; they anticipate a previously unforeseen co-belligerent relationship in the near future. Adalind also hears Eric make some careless remarks about the Hexenbiests he and his father have both courted. Nick and Juliette arrive in Nick's car at Juliette's home. She tells him that she is remembering him and that she wants to apologize for all the things she has done. She wants to try to be a couple again, but take things slowly, and she wants to try the dinner again from , to which Nick agrees. Elsewhere, Richard Mulpus is tearing apart a home in a rage in Coyotl form. Sgt. Wu and Sgt. Franco arrive at the scene. When they enter the home, they find the body of a woman, when they hear something moving in another room. As the two sergeants go in to investigate, Mulpus attacks them, knocks Wu down, and is shot dead by Franco. As they inch closer to his body, they find a green substance oozing out of his nose. Back in Vienna, Stefania arrives at Adalind's hotel. She informs Adalind that there is a way for her to regain her Wesen powers, in exchange for a healthy child. Stefania brings out a contract for Adalind to sign. Being a lawyer, Adalind is suspicious, not wanting to sign it unless she knows what it says. Stefania grabs her hand, slams it on the paper and gets Adalind's handprint on it. Frau Pech was spying on Adalind and sees Stefania leave. In Mulpus' home, Nick and Hank arrive at the scene of the assault on Wu and Franco. They find it strange that everything in the room is destroyed, yet the dead woman does not have a mark on her. As the two detectives get into their car, Nick notices a man with a top hat, before driving off. In the precinct, Hank shockingly finds a death certificate for Richard Mulpus from three days ago. The two men are shocked that a man could die twice, and assume that there must be a mistake. In a restaurant in Vienna, Adalind tells a waiter that she is waiting on a man named Mr. Krieger. When she sits down, Frau Pech arrives. She warns her that Adalind should not trust Stefania, and that she could be worth more dead than alive if people found out that she carries Royal blood. She warns Adalind not to "let her womb become her tomb." In the morgue, Hank and Nick are with Harper. She assures them that Mulpus is dead now, and informs them that the usual suspects of drugs, such as coke, meth, and alcohol are out of the question. In Monroe's home, Juliette arrives and asks him to show her what Nick wanted her to see the night she went into a coma. Bud comes out, and freaks out when Monroe wants to show her his woge. Bud believes that this could damage Juliette for life. He agrees to show her, only if they do it for Juliette at the spice shop. At the hospital where Mulpus was pronounced dead, Nick and Hank speak with the doctor that was with Mulpus when he "died." As they leave, Nick sees the same man in the top hat from the crime scene. In the spice shop, Monroe, Juliette, and Bud are greeted by Rosalee. Monroe tells Rosalee about how Juliette deserves to finally know about Wesen after all she has seen. Bud wants Rosalee to talk Monroe out of it, but to no avail. As Monroe is ready to woge, Rosalee stops him. She says she should go first, as a prep. She then asks Juliette if she'd ever heard of a Fuchsbau. In the hospital's morgue, Nick and Hank find that Mulpus' body is not where it was three days ago, to the morgue assistant's shock. Back in Harper's morgue, as she is about to perform an autopsy on the woman from Mulpus' house, the woman suddenly sits upright and gasps. In the spice shop, Rosalee is assuring Juliette that what she is about to see is still her. Juliette tells her to do it, which Rosalee obeys and woges into her Wesen form, much to Juliette's shock. Juliette then walks out, then walks back in. Bud accidentally goes next, under stress. Monroe goes last, much to Juliette's shock. Stefania is called by Adalind, who informs her that Frau Pech threatened her, and to not trust Stefania. Stefania retorts that the word of a Hexenbiest is worse then hers. In anger, she throws a box across her tent. In Vienna, Renard's Confidant is approached by Frau Pech, who tells him that she needs a private meeting with Eric. She tells him that someone outside the family is carrying Royal blood. In the ICU, Baron Samedi approaches Lilly O'Hara, the woman who was to have an autopsy by Harper. He leans in to her and says, "welcome back." When Nick and Hank arrive at the ICU, they and the nurse are startled to see that the patient is missing. They go to look at the hospital's surveillance. Renard's confidant calls Captain Renard to inform him of what Frau Pech told him. Renard deduces that the child will be for sale, and that they would be foolish not to make a counteroffer. In the surveillance, Nick finds that the same man with a top hat, Baron Samedi, has taken the Lilly from the ICU. Wu calls him, saying that the toxicology report found a combination of hallucinogen and tetrodotoxin, which cause a death-like state and an eventual rage-filled state. On an quiet road, Baron Samedi is standing over the engine of his car as the towman who he called comes to help. Baron Samedi says that he "cannot bring her back to life, she just died." The towman simply turns the key, stating that there's nothing wrong with the car. Samedi then woges into a Cracher-Mortel and spits on him. In the trailer, Hank and Nick are reading up on the Cracher-Mortel, whose spit induces a death-like trance, effectively creating a zombie army. Nick gets a call from Monroe, who tells him that he has something important to tell him at the spice shop. Nick tells him that he and Hank will be there as soon as they're done in the trailer. At a bus stop, Baron Samedi gets on a bus. He looks over the passengers, woges, and proceeds to spit on them with his trance-inducing spit. Eric is seen exiting from a jet. He calls Sean, and tells him that he's arrived in Portland and wishes to catch up with his brother, and bury old hatchets. Eric says that he'll call back the next day so they can make plans to meet somewhere. Sean calls his confidant, who did not know that Eric was going to Portland because he was supposed to be in Prague. He notes that Eric has gone through much trouble to keep this a secret. Baron Samedi opens a storage container, where he places more of his "zombie army," and tells them to rest, and that their time is coming soon. He then closes the container and leaves. Nick and Hank are discussing what they found in Nick's books about the Cracher-Mortel with Captain Renard. They're also looking at an image from the hospital security footage of baron Samedi taking Lilly out in a wheelchair. Nick says they're still trying to get an ID on him. Renard's confidant is seen going through Eric's desk. Inside he finds passports with no photos, along with blank death certificates. At the spice shop, Monroe tells Nick and Hank about how they woged for Juliette, saying how she was about as ready for seeing Wesen as a person could be. They tell Nick that now, Juliette will either accept him for who he is, or else she won't be able to. Adalind is looking in a mirror and rubbing her pregnant stomach. Nick goes to Juliette's house for their dinner date. Nick brings her flowers and they briefly talk about what Juliette saw at the spice shop. Juliette then goes to put the flowers in water and Nick enters the house. In Eric's hotel room, Eric is contemplating the differences between Portland and Vienna. Baron Samedi enters the room, bows, and says it is good to see Eric. The two men embrace. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Eisbiber *Hexenbiest *Cracher-Mortel *Coyotl Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Christian Lagadec (Renard's Confidant) was promoted to a guest star. Continuity *The episode begins soon after were "Kiss of the Muse" concluded, as Nick returnsJuliette home following the resolution with the Muse at the end of the last episode. *Officer Franco has been promoted to sergeant. *Frau Pech mentions that Adalind's baby is due in about 7 months. *Juliette sees a Wesen woge for the first time as Bud, Rosalee, and Monroe all woge for her at the spice shop. Trivia *The title of this episode is a play on the title of the comics/show "The Walking Dead." *Harper performs autopsy number 221-222, which corresponds to the episode numbers for and . *The songs that Baron Samedi sings in the episode are "Bon Soir Dame" by Bud Dashiell and " " by . Bon Soir Dame means "Good evening Lady" in French, and au clair de la lune means "by the light of the moon." Both are French folk songs. References fa:فصل2:_قسمت_21